Farewell
by Arkaham
Summary: ¿Que harias en nombre del amor?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Título**: Farewell_

_**Autor**: Arkaham_

_**Pareja**: Frey x Loki x Siegfried_

_**Advertencias**: Tragedia/ Romance_

**Disclaime**r: Estos personajes son de Saint Seiya, de la saga de Asgard y la ova "la ardiente batalla de los dioses" y de aquí solo saco un poco de entretenimiento. Disfrútenlo.

**Coments**: . algún día escribiré un fic en el que logre mantener a Frey y Loki juntos….. sin que Siegried meta mano…. Aaaa pero es que también Siegfrid y Loki se ven muy bien juntos….

**Edit:** 24 de enero o corregidos errores ortográficos al menos los mas notorios Gracias, cambiamos unos detalles de locaciones y ciertos hechos.

* * *

**Farewell**

Camina en la nieve, camina como nunca antes lo has hecho, largo y sin detenerte, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que llegar antes del que el sol caiga, antes de que puedas arrepentirte. No mires al bosque frondoso lleno de árboles a tu lado, no mires las liebres brincar y retozar a tu lado, imitando tu paso, no, ni siquiera trates de quitarte los mechones de tu cabello rubio que lastiman tu vista al soplar las gélidas brisas de la montaña. Solo concentrarte en caminar, en no hundirte en la nieve. Mira, el sol ya casi se a puesto a tu derecha, mira como la oscuridad va absorbiendo la siluetas de las piedras y troncos a tu paso. Date prisa, ya deja de caminar y corre.

Corre hasta que tu corazón estalle, brinca por las piedras, por las ramas, brinca evadiendo las jaurías y los osos, brinca acortando las distancias, demuestra que eres un guerrero sagrado de Odin, que eres digno de ir con las valkirias a tu muerte y beber de la copa de Odin, demuestra tus habilidades, poderoso Loki capitán de la jauría Garm…

Oh por todas las cosas buenas que hay en este mundo, mira al frente y no a esa pequeña bolsa con tu encargo, evita tropezar y date prisa, el tiempo se acaba, el sol se ha ido este día y el crepúsculo inunda el horizonte¿recuerdas lo que significa¿puedes recordarlo?

"cuando el sol se haya ido, su vida se ira con él"

¿Lo recuerdas? Aún no llegas y el sol ha dado lugar al crepúsculo, la luna aparecerá en cualquier instante y la primera estrella ya anuncia el fin del día y el inicio de una fría noche. Date prisa Loki, se ha terminado el tiempo pero no la esperanza, puede que aun él tenga fuerzas y un poco de tiempo y aun puedas llegar a salvarlo¡tienes que, sabes que si fallas, ya no habrá forma de remediarlo, y también será tu fin.

Mira, has llegado, allá encima se ven las luces del palacio, las han encendido todas para ti, han trazado un camino de luces solo para ti, significa que aun puedes llegar, aun hay esperanza. Corre en el camino de piedra cubierto de agua nieve, corre en ese pasillo iluminado hasta la mas grande de las puertas, cruza el patio, no pienses en desviarte del camino, solo sigue las antorchas hasta el interior, no te distraigas admirando su arquitectura decorada por antiguos dioses y las sacerdotisas, solo sigue corriendo y no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos un momento o tropezarás con los escalones al llegar a la entrada del palacio.

Vas bien, el camino ha sido marcado tan fríamente¿puedes entender ahora lo mucho que le querían¿puedes ver el porque de su odio cuando se los quitaste¿puedes entender su desprecio cuando lo heriste¿puedes entender la desconfianza que te tenían cuando te ofreciste para traer esa medicina?

Aun estas ciego, te haces sordos a mis preguntas, pero Loki créeme si fallas, nunca veras la luz del día de nuevo y sabes bien porque.

"si el muere, tu te iras en su lugar al infierno"

Deja de jadear y entra de una vez a esa habitación, no hagas el torpe, has estado tantas veces en ese lugar, has entrado furtivamente y por invitación, la conoces demasiado bien. ¿crees que éramos ciego a lo que hacías¿crees que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta que entrabas de noche a robarle el sueño y algo más? Eres un iluso si lo piensas así. Abre esa puerta y entra, el tiempo no esta de tu lado, y hace mucho que viste por una ventana como la Luna se asomaba por el horizonte montañés.

Mira bien la habitación, están todos sus amigos y todos tus futuros enemigos, mira sus caras, están enojados, has llegado tarde, míralos en sus ojos hay tristeza y odio, has fallado seguramente y te enviaran al infierno. Mira los ojos azules de Urld, arden de rabia, esta deseando tomar su espada de su armadura y cortarte con ella la cabeza si que es que Rungu a su lado no te rompe en cachitos antes. Pero ellos dos no son los de cuidarse, mira bien, Midgard oculto en esa mascara de serenidad será el primero que te ataque con ese ataque venenoso que tiene y puede que mueras lentamente en agonía por su veneno.

Anda avanza hasta su cama, evita la mirada de tus amigos, sigue así, en silencio. Sabes bien que una palabra tuya y pueden acabar contigo¿percibes su odio¿Qué haces que caminas tan lento? Hace unos momentos hasta volabas. ¿Acaso no soportas verlo pálido¿Acaso no soportas verlo con el velo de la muerte cubriendo su hermoso rostro? Velo bien, es el resultado de tu estupidez, de tus alardeos, pagara con su vida tu egoísmo.

Que esperas saca de la bolsa por lo fuiste, la gota de esperanza para él¡¡¡sácala! No te quedes mirándole¿Qué no ves que se muere¿Qué no vez que cada aliento suyo puede ser el ultimo? Acércate a su cama, saca ese encargo y úsalo. Por amor a los dioses, deja de temblar, esa aguja con esa poca de medicina es su única oportunidad y si la estropeas ahora, él se ira.

Gracias a Odin, alguien que aun se conserva en sus 5 sentidos, observa bien Loki. Dolbare será la persona que sale su vida y no tu, mira al anciano líder conservar la calma y preparar la aguja, preparar su brazo. Es hermoso como alguien puede inyectar con tanta precisión en un momento así. ¿no lo crees así? Yo si lo creo. Pero dudo que se salve. Me pareció ver un enviado de la diosa de los jardines del Valhala.

Como te dije, Midgard ha sido el que sería el primero en tomar acción si no se salvaba, no ha habido reacción en mucho rato. Eso lo dice todo, prepárate amigo mió, lo que conoces como dolor tomará un nuevo significado, mira bien su cara pálida porque será lo único que veas en el infierno, ten la seguridad que iras al infierno sin escalas.

Quita esa cara, lo sabias bien. No diste tu máximo, te entretuviste demasiado, la noche cayo antes que arribaras, el sol se ha llevado su vida y la luna tomara la tuya. No tiene caso que te resistas.

Estaba previsto.

Sigue a Midgard con cortesía, no les des problema o jura por tus padres que nunca conociste que te hará un tormento imperdonable, mira de otra forma, camina bien, fallaste admítelo. ¿reconoces esa ruta? Si, esa misma, es ruta del palacio que tu mismo usabas desde el recinto principal a los calabozos llevando a tus enemigos, acuérdate hay una ruta semejante en el otro reino por que una ves lo llevaste a él a ese lugar, lo llevaste y lo encadenaste en una de las celdas, lo desvestiste, lo azotaste sin misericordia.¿ O me vas a decir que eran las ordenes de Dolbare? Tu lo viste, el anciano quiere al muchacho como a su propio hijo, le puso la inyección que tu no pudiste.

Ahora es tu turno de estar encadenado, de estar sin ropa y sentir los látigos¿porque lo hiciste Loki? Si tanto le querías¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Qué te hizo¿Qué mereció un castigo así¿Dime fue porque te amaba¿Fue porque se rindió de estar tras de ti¿fue porque se contento en tenerte de amigo y decidió aceptar el amor de esa jovencita rubia del otro reino? Ah ya se la respuesta, estabas celoso de que estuviera feliz con alguien que no fuera tu ¿me equivoco¿fue eso?

Mira los ojos de Midgard, velos, son impasibles como los tuyos, él te obligará a pagar la falta que cometiste, él te dará el mismo castigo que tu le diste, pero seguro a ti te envían a la nieve a morir solo en el frió.

¿Qué son esos ojos de resignación¿Por qué no te resistes o tratas de defenderte¿Acaso fue por lo que te dije? Hombre, aun tienes orgullo, en algún lado debes tenerlo, debe quedar algo de ese orgullo de guerrero divino que lucias a cada momento ¿Dónde esta¿vas a dejar que todo pase sin que pelees¿fueron mis palabras las que te quitaron ese valor?

No, debió ser su muerte la que te resignó, debió ser su perdida la que ahora te mantiene dócil, la que te hace guardar silencio a cada golpe que abre tu piel, y hace saltar tu sangre en esa celda. Si tanto le querías ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

"porque lo amaba"

¿Es todo lo que puedes responder? Ahora estamos confundidos, Midgard porque cree que has balbuceado alguna tontera en tu delirio y yo porque no entiendo, si tanto le amabas ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué le heriste y luego trataste de salvarlo?

"porque me lo pidió"

¿Qué? Loki de Garm, no te quedan las mentiras, tu que has forjado una reputación intachable basado en verdad y honor ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante mentira? Él nunca pensaría en una muerte así, el amaba la vida proclama el gozo de la vida. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso algo así de..

Te refieres… a que

A que él….

"lo amaba"

¿por eso fuiste por esa medicina sin importar tu vida¿por eso estas dispuesto a ceder tu derecho de estar en el palacio Valhala e ir al infierno en su lugar? Entonces, si tienes razón¿Por qué lo hizo? Vamos dímelo, dímelo antes de que los golpes de Midgard te dejen en la inconciencia, se que puedes escucharme aun el sonido de los azotes, del gotear de tu sangre¡¡sé que puedes dímelo!

Creó que ya no vale la pena seguir insistiéndote, ni gritándote, ya casi no me oyes y Midgard ya se cansó de golpear tu cuerpo, esta arto de tu sangre en su cara, mira, se esta marchando, nos deja solos en la celda. Parece que sus compañeros han venido a ver el espectáculo¿puedes ver? Tienen sus caras un poco más satisfecha, hay lo olvide ya ni puedes verlos ni oírlos, solo sientes su presencia. Bueno te diré algo, ellos están ahora deliberando que hacer contigo, si dejar que te pudras aquí, echare a los lobos o enterrarte en el bosque.

Ninguna de las tres es agradables.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, es lo que querías ¿no? Este será el inicio de ese pacto.

"cállate"

¿Callarme? No podrás callarme, no puedo y no quieres, no me callare, me quedare susurrándote hasta que el silencio de la muerte te envuelva, te recordare su cara cada instante hasta que la oscuridad te envuelva, te dolerá el alma hasta que esta se pierda en la nada. Estarás conmigo te guste o no, siempre lo he estado desde tu nacimiento hasta hoy, el día de tu muerte. Y disfrutare a cada momento por no haberme escuchado antes.

Ahora que estamos solos de nuevo tu, yo y el caer de aquella gota molesta, podemos discutir punto a punto. Te despertare cuantas veces sea necesario, no estaré satisfecho hasta saberlo.

"Loki… por los dioses"

A si aquí esta tu rival, esta hermosa rubia ¿y quien viene a su lado? El mismísimo capitán Dhube, vaya, tus amigos aun te tienen en alta estima a pesar que no saben lo que hiciste. Mírala que ingenua, te cura tus heridas con afán pese a que le quitaste la vida al amor de su vida, él la esta ayudado y te esta hablando en murmullos¿no lo oyes¿hablo demasiado? Somos tan diferentes y sin embargo, tu y yo somos uno mismo.

Ahora que te han limpiado las heridas y cubierto con tela, te sacan de la celda, seguro te llevaran a su palacio y te mantendrán vivo como un guerrero a su servicio, serás un traidor, serás el asesino. Espera¿A dónde te llevan? Estamos tomando la ruta de regreso a la habitación. Se han equivocado, Llévense a Loki con ustedes, llévense a l asesino.

En la habitación están todos, ya no hay ese odio de antes, Url y Rungu han bajado la cabeza al paso del capitán Dubhe cargándote, esta Mime interpretando un tonada triste¿puedes oír el susurro del Syd a su compañero Megres¿Puedes oler el delicado perfume de la sacerdotisa del otro reino, cuyos cabellos alabaste una ves, hermana de tu rival?

Ahora es cuando se necesita tu fuerza, mantente de pie delante de esa hermosa princesa al lado de Dolbare, mírala a los ojos, su resplandor lavanda esta envuelto en tristeza y perdón, pero hay algo más ¿sabes que es? Es esperanza.

Desvías tus ojos, y caes de rodillas, si la muerte ha besado sus labios, están azules, esta muerto, y ¿a que se debe esa esperanza? En que ahora no necesitas morir, te lo dije, te iras con ellos, serás su asesino, serás su sirviente. Anda pídele perdón, pide que te perdonen por arrebatarles el chico que tanto estimaban.

Al parecer, si sigo hablando será en vano, el truco del desmayo nunca falla sabes. Pero en cuanto despiertes, te juró que me vas a oír.

** continuara…… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kea **U/U espero no haberme tardado mucho... . escuela + amigos +mamá... -tiempo...aaaa pero ya estamos de vacaciones! Pronto mas de este... I Promise!  
Besos x montones x**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Dos**

¿Siegfried?

Siegfried…..

Siegfried¿puedes parar un momento tus ejercicios? Bien, así esta mucho mejor. Sabes que no hay forma de evitar esta platica. Más tarde que temprano terminaríamos lo que empezamos anoche.

Anda, como buen chico regresa a la comodidad del palacio, recorre esos pasillos vacíos, austeros en su totalidad a tus ojos, tapetes finos, puertas obscenamente decoradas, y varios cientos de pequeñas estatuas dedicadas a los dioses. Aun tu propia habitación cuando entras te parece vacía y falta de algo, o mas bien diría que de alguien, pero no de cualquiera, sino de "él" .Alegra esa cara, ahora es completamente tuyo, espera en el calabozo del palacio, Loki de Garm espera su juicio por haber matado a ese jovencito. Bien me parece buena idea, charlemos en la regadera, pero no te olvides de recoger la ropa antes de salir de la habitación. ¿Qué dirían del capitán Dhube?

No hay como el agua caliente para relajar los músculos y pensar claramente, en lo personal a mi me encanta el agua caliente, cuando desprende vapor y tiñe de carmín la piel.

Es tan relajante.

Esto si que es sorpresa, no duraste ni 5 minutos, la conciencia si que debe estar molestándote. Lo siento. Recojamos esa ropa empapada de sudor, esta playera, aquellos pantalones, y esas trusas, espera, eso no es sudor, es algo más…

Es de anoche, de cuando fuiste por "él" a la celda, lo viste, te dieron ganas, tremendas, y como evitarlo, semidesnudo mostrando todo su perfecto cuerpo, su hermosa piel arañada salvajemente por la ira de Midgard, el rubio serpiente. Epa, creo que alguien se ha despertado por semejante recuerdo

Ese jovencito de familia noble era muy querido por todos sus amigos.

Si, en especial por Loki, acuérdate de aquella primera visita al palacio, él como embajador y Loki como su guardaespaldas ¿te acuerdas? Silenciosamente mirándose, cuidando sus palabras entre ellos, siempre juntos el uno del otro, pero no pasaban mas de eso.

El día en que le propusiste una competencia sencilla y como grito sin dejar de mirar a al joven al lado de la señorita Fler. Cuando te venció, sus palabras fueron "te gane porque no amas" y feliz se fue al lado del jovencito y de él recibió quien sabe que cosa, pero te molesto, Ya aquella vez no le quitabas el ojo de encima, y te entraba un extraño sentimiento por verlo cerca de él. Deseaste en esa primera ves la muerte del joven noble.

Si desde esa vez, ya celabas a Loki y procurabas apartarlo del lado del jovencito, con cualquier excusa.

Entonces Alberich te habló el día que se marcharon. "¿le gusta verdad Siegfried?" su voz susurrante, su tono de malicia, sus ojos fijos en el carruaje de nieve, solo reíste y contestaste una tonterías "Déjate de estupideces", Le dijiste el sí mas disimulado que jamás te haya oído antes. Y regresaste al palacio.

En esa segunda visita, Alberich lo viste charlar tantas veces como pudo con el joven, con Fler. Bien sabias que paneaba algo, pero no le dijiste nada. Nunca le dices nada.

Ya estamos listos con todo y armadura, vayamos a ver a nuestro prisionero. Debe estar cansado y hambriento. Y….. ¿acompañado?

Se supone que las celdas situadas por debajo del nivel del palacio, cuyo acceso esta restringido solo para los dioses guerreros, no debería alojar a una de tus princesas.

¡A Fler.!.

Parece que están charlando.

Estas muy lejos de ellos, solo escuchas murmullos, escuchas repetidamente el nombre del joven, por un lado sientes pena, tu princesa rubia le quería mucho y por el otro sientes subir un odio¿aun después de muerto mantiene a Loki pensando en él?

A Siegfried, tontito, así es el amor. ¿No te gustaría que así pensara Loki de ti cuando algo te pase? Si, es un pensamiento muy, muy romántico. Algo que deseas en el fondo de tu alma. Por un lados queremos ir a interrumpir esa charla y alejar a la princesa y por el otro quieres solo seguir viendo sus facciones suavizada por la presencia de la princesa.

La decisión la ha tomado ella, te pegas a la pared, para que no te vea que la has espiado, y aun así logras ver como ella se reclina una última vez y toma un trozo de papel, y se marcha. ¿Intrigante no? Tienes ganas de seguirla y averiguar que dice aquel trozo, pero un gemido de la celda vuelve toda tu atención. Pobre de Loki, nadie le ha curado sus heridas y deben estar supurando.

Te acercas en silencio a la celda, en cuanto la princesa se aleja sin notar tu presencia. Lo vez, Loki esta recostado en la fría piedra gris, su mirada perdida al techo¿es que no le duelen sus heridas? Si le duelen, ve su rostro, hay tensión por ellas, pero sus ojos están perdidos, mas bien no le importa el dolor físico. Sabemos muy bien porque.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día mirándome?- Su voz, que profunda y majestuosa suena aun en ese estado deplorable. No te quedes como un idiota mirándole nada más, agáchate y respóndele algo.

-Comprobaba su comodidad. - ¿Qué clase de frase fue esa, si fue una forma de obtener su mirada pero también de perderla casi al instante, ahora se gira y te da la espalda. Vaya ese Midgard si que es bueno en su trabajo, las cicatrices aun están abiertas y aun sangran…

Si, esa cicatriz seguirá abierta por mucho tiempo más, y sangrará todo lo que sea necesario. Del mismo modo en que nos a pena verlo así.

¡No fue tu culpa!

¿Cuánto más tengo que repetirlo? No tuviste nada que ver, Era un joven muy inocente que cayo en la trampa de Alberich, lo viste, fuiste testigo, y auque no tuviste la oportunidad de hablarlo, NO FUE TU CULPA!

¿Qué haces? No abras la celda, es tu prisionero, es peligroso, lo sabes, es capaz de derribarte aun estando herido, en aquellos entrenamientos lo comprobaste, su poder era demasiado. Bueno, al menos ya cerraste la puerta, pero ten cuidado.

-Fue muy rudo contigo ese Midgard -¿Le hablas sin formalidad¿Desde cuando?

-Hizo lo que tenia que hacer – su voz aun sigue falta de sentimiento. En verdad que esta herido, ten cuidado, no toques la herida así, podría….

Te lo advertí, sus movimientos son más rápidos, mas precisos y efectivos que los tuyos, la presión sobre tu muñeca es increíble, pese a que esta herido severamente. Por eso y mas cosas lo admiras, lo amas….

Le contemplas el vacío en sus ojos…

-quería….. – tartamudeas una tontería, con tal de que mire. Pero te deja ir, y vuelve a su posición.

Deja que este solo con su conciencia un par de horas, regresa con las medicinas para curarle esas heridas, y una buena comida. Con cuidado ponte de pie, y ve hasta la entrada de la celda.

-Espera –

¿Qué¿No lo crees? Fue su voz, fue a ti, algo quiere, espera y escucha.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Frey esa noche? –

¿Cuál noche? Dudas, no te acuerdas que noche, volteas para interrogarle de lo que hable… y zaz, allí esta la respuesta.

La noche en que no consentiste que Loki bajara a ver al prisionero, su ultima noche con vida, se lo prohibiste terminante, le dijiste a Loki que debía tener sentido común, que verdugo no debía acosar a su sentenciado.

Los separaste, le fuiste a ver, y charlaron, o mas bien él habló y tu escuchaste

-¿porque – su voz era muy suave y melancólica, no había rastro de odio ni tristeza, ni desesperación, simplemente había serenidad en ella como en su rostro -¿Por qué¿me pregunto porque la gente siempre repite sus errores¿Por qué ellos aman la sangre y buscan el conflicto? …….

Aaaaaa, pero hay algo más importante, por favor, protege a mi hermana menor. Por lo menos, hazme este pequeño favor. Lo pido desde muy dentro de mi, aun desde esta hermosa Arcadia……. Por favor, ayuda a mi hermana menor-

-Ella ya es mayor, podrá cuidarse sola – le respondiste fríamente, no querías nada con él y se lo negaste. Incluso en vísperas de su ejecución le negaste un simple favor. No te reclamó nada y se resignó. Si, pura y simple resignación a su destino.

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas, y las tuyas.

Esa noche¿Qué le vas a decir?

-No me dijo nada - ¿De nuevo mientes Siegfried? Eso mismo llevo a ese final… eso mismo, desencadeno esa tragedia. ¿Acaso no aprendiste tu lección? Tenia mucha razón el joven……

"la gente siempre repite sus errores!"

-Fuera lo que fuera lo que te dijo – es extraño saber como tu piel se eriza con su voz ¿no? Loki aun guarda mucha magnificencia debajo de esa imagen demacrada. –Puedes cuidar de su hermana -¿el también¿Acaso es un complot para ir a ver a una joven…..

Bien, levantas una ceja extrañado y sales de la celda verificando que esta bien cerrada. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por la hermana?

La ultima vez que la viste era todo una doncella criada en las más finas maneras de la nobleza asgariana y ahora vive junto al rey de Suecia. No tiene mucho sentido. Miras una ultima vez a través de los barrotes a tu prisionero, decides que quiera no, le curaras esas heridas, aun si es necesario ponerle un sedante en la comida.

Por lo que mientras sales del calabozo, vas pensando que método seria el más eficiente y el más rápido, aunque la simple idea de tenerlo dormido para ti solo, no solo hace que te sonrojes sino que cierta anatomía se delate…

….

La cena.

¿Si que vas hacer en la cena? Se supone que la princesa Hilda realizará una cena funeraria en honor al noble y en cierta formo, como una disculpa a los aliados del sur, por haber acabado con la vida de una persona tan importante.

Decides volver a tu habitación, solo para tomar tu armadura, no es necesaria pero sabes que le alegra a las princesas cuando la usas.

Al salir de tu habitación, escuchas un siseo bastante familiar, provocando en tu piel que todos tus pelos se pongan de puntan seguido de un escalofrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntas en voz suave, es odioso tener que lidiar con este sujeto, en especial si sabes que él….

-Fuiste a verlo¿no es así Siegfried? –Diablos que bien informado esta. Por nada en el mundo te des vuelta y lo veas a sus ojos, esos malditos ojos verdes enmarcados por su melena rosada casi roja.

-¿Te molesta? –Hoy, no estas siendo muy listo Siegfried.

-Tengo lo que necesitas -¿y que es lo que necesito? Anda dímelo, intrigoso, tramposo… tu…. –un sedante y la penicilina – Te juro Siegfried que no le dije nada, sabes que nadie en este mundo puede leer la mente…..

-¿Y para que querría el sedante? –

-Para curarlo, por supuesto. Ahora esta indefenso y a tu mercedes. Es tu oportunidad.

Bien, Alberich te ha ganado de nuevo, esa bolsa será mejor que la ates a tu cinturón, preguntaran por ella si te la ven en la mano cuando entres al salón muy campante. Buena idea, debajo de la armadura nunca se notara. Espera, camina normalmente, nadie en el pasillo te ha visto, ese muchacho sabe bien su oficio, demasiado bien diría.

Entra al salón comedor, da tu pésame a todo, trata de no sonreír o dirán que tu tuviste algo, y sabemos que no es así.

¡No fue tu culpa!

Mira, allá junto a Fler esta la hermana, la mencionada hermana¿alcanzas a ver? Si Fler le esta entregando algo ¿será aquella nota de Loki? No, sería demasiado. Espera, la hermosa doncella de corto cabello dorado, esta…

Llorando….

Esta mirando hacia acá…..

-Mi sentido pésame – Buena táctica así evitaras su mirada intensa, pero elegiste mal, Midgard ahora te cortara la cabeza.

-Vete al infierno –Te lo dije, ese joven serpiente esta más sentido y dolido con todos, creo que le hecha la culpa a todo Asgard del norte. Tiene razón y no lo culpo, si en Asgard del sur le hubiesen hecho algo así a Syd, seguro querríamos matar a todos.

Hablando del rey de roma. ¿Qué le esta diciendo Mizar a Midgard¿No eran rivales mortales acaso?. Al parecer las intrigas y los secretos aun no terminan. ¿Seguirá aun detrás de todo…

-Van a servir la cena de las celdas – De nuevo esa voz, irritante, te agarró por sorpresa y cuando te volteas, ese de cabellos rosados esta junto a los mas altos de las dos Asgards, Toll y Rungu.

Conoce demasiado bien su trabajo.

Un minuto que no te vean o hará que piensen mal de ti Siegfried, y si te preguntan algo, simplemente contestaras, "fui a verificar que todo estuviera en orden". Todos los superiores les encanta esta frase, la aman y a vecen hasta recompensan por oírla.

Los cocineros, los ayudantes y las doncellas están demasiado atareados y no ven tu llegada, divisas rápidamente una charola preparada, un mozo la toma y vas a hacia él casualmente.

-¿esta es la cena del prisionero? –que seco y cortante te oíste Siegfried, pero parece que al mozo no le molesta, y al contrario te sonríe en su respuesta.

-Una sopa caliente muy espesa, leche, queso y pan. Como ordeno la princesa Hilda. –Le miras incrédulo y este muchacho retrocede un poco nervioso.

-Manda alguien mas fuerte -que sugerencia- el prisionero no es de fiar- brillante explicación. Bien conseguiste asustar al muchacho y tu propósito. La sopa esta a tu merced, saca la bolsa rápido y serenamente. Unas gotas serán suficientes, unas pocas más….. eso es….

-¿Señor Siegfried? –Calma no te asustes, es el otro mozo, usa la frase…

-Todo en orden- lo ves mas satisfecho, eso es, demuestra seguridad. Se muestran reacios, pero ha funcionado. Vuelve con Hilda, vuelve a la cena….. esperemos a que el sedante haga efecto…..


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Feliz año nuevo**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tres**

Ay, si las estrellas pudieran anunciar mi muerte de una vez, si pudieran ser ellas las que me trajeran una cura a esto que no quiere salir…

Estas muy sentimental hoy, Loki ¿lo sabias? Reconócelo, han sido unos días muy buenos aquí en la celda, Midgard hizo muy bien su trabajo, aunque no se parece ni remotamente al tuyo y lo peor del caso… es que ya ni terminara su propósito, y sabes porque ¿no lo sabes? Date cuenta, Él se nos murió en casi un día y tu ya llevas una semana.

¡Si una maldita semana en los calabozos del Valhala del norte!

Y por si fuera poco, lamentándote. Loki, deja de llorar, hiciste lo que te pidió, sufriste mientras lo hacia, sufriste verlo en cama y a su muerte… Ahora esta en un lugar mejor, estaría mejor si estuviese a tu lado, pero, y ahora lo único que puedes hacer para ir a su lado, es esperar a tu muerte sin hacer alguna estupidez.

¿Cómo que cual estupidez? Hay, de veras que el dolor de tu corazón te hizo mas tonto. Acuérdate, el incidente de aquella noche, en que bajaron tu cena, muy rica y pomposa por cierto, en honor a nuestro embajador muerto y Dolbare y los demás vinieron, a petición de Hilda, ese día, dormiste….

¡Dormiste como roca!

Si una de esas noches que hasta yo, quede completamente a obscuras, y cuando despertaste, estabas en una hermosa cama, con sabanas de lino, tus heridos estaban curadas y vendadas, y claro, llenó de una sorpresa de esas..

-Despertaste- habló esa voz que cientos de veces escuchamos, te diste vuelta, era el Capitán de las fuerzas de Hilda, Siegfried. Si bastante extraño ¿no? Pero te supiste comportar como buen prisionero en una celda…. de finísimo lino.

Grosero, ni le dirigiste una mirada o una palabra. El hombre amablemente acomodo las sabanas y mantas, y luego la almohada, parecía preocupado¿y que hiciste? O si, cerraste tus ojos y al diablo todo. Si solo importaba tu dolor, al demonio el mundo y bienvenida sea la muerte.

¿Qué esperabas¿Qué viniese en busca de hombre tan saludable y fuerte como tu en la flor de su juventud solo porque perdió al hombre que amaba sin saber si era correspondió y encima lo mató con sus propias manos?

-Loki… por favor déjame hablar contigo …. – si esas fueron sus palabras, una voz preocupada pero al mismo tiempo calida y serena. No pudiste evitar la curiosidad y abriste tus ojos. Oh si, viste esos hermosos celestes, clavados en tu rostro. Claro que te sonrojaste y eso te enfureció, te repetiste mil veces….

"sus ojos no son tan hermosos como los de Frey"

Y que te volteas evitando esos hermosos ojos celestes, rememorando las aguamarinas del embajador. Tan sensible ese pequeño detalle, que tu cuerpo dio un pequeño espasmo. Si, lo amábamos profundamente… aunque sigo sin entender..

¿Por qué le mataste si tanto le querías?

-¿Loki?- volvió su voz a tu oídos y sentiste su mano en tus hombros, te estremeciste enormemente, como deseabas que esa mano..

-Quiero confesarte algo muy importante - ¿que loco confesaría algo a un delincuente? Si fue la pregunta de la noche, te enjuagaste esas… escasas lagrimas y volviste a verlo, directo a sus ojos celestes.

-Ayude a la muerte de Frey- dijo secamente, pero no le creíste¿Cómo pudo haber ayudado si nosotros estábamos solos dándole ese castigo que tomaría su vida.?..a menos que..

Permaneciste inmóvil sin creerle, y él leyó en tus ojos que no le creíste y se explico.

-Yo idee todo un ardid para que él…. se quitara la vida- dijo sencillamente, y seguimos sin creerle. ¿Por qué el querría que el embajador se matase? Frey era una dulzura de joven, todos le querían, probo hacer las relaciones y los lazos mas fuertes entre nuestras tierras, incluso en muerte. ¿Por qué Siegfried le querría muerto?

-Yo le mate – hablaste confiando, esa era nuestra verdad, y recién asimilábamos, pero aquel hombre puso sus manos en tus mejillas obligándote a que te viera, forzándote a que vieras sus ojos celestes humedecidos.

-necio – te llamó – le mate por celos, le mate porque te quería solo para mi, porque…. –

Su conciencia debió estar demasiado inquieta como para que te dijera eso, y le creímos. Era demasiado bien conocida la fama de Siegfried sobre nunca mentir. De pronto ese dolor que tenias se convirtió en un odio inaudito, tomaste el cuello de Siegfried en instantes y te abalanzaste sobre él, doblegándolo en el suelo de la habitación, tan rápido que él no pudo ni meter las manos.

-no tienes idea del peso que me quitas- le gritaste estrangulándolo – no tienes idea de cuanto le extraño – el pobre capitán trató zafarse, de pelear, de hacer algo para liberarse, no se esperaba que reaccionaras tan violentamente, de hecho ni yo mismo lo considere, Fue un momento de desahogó total que te liberó, y tus mismos ojos te traicionaron al comenzar derramar lagrimas de nuevo.

Le dejaste de estrangular y a su sorpresa te echaste a llorar en su pecho.

-Yo le mate….. – repetiste una vez más. Si puede que Siegfried elaborase un plan para que el embajador ordenase su propia muerte, pero nada quitaría lo amargo de ser uno mismo quien llevase la orden y le arrancara la vida a la persona que amas…

La guardia entro apurada por el zafarrancho que armaste, y volvimos aquí a las celdas. Pensando en lo miserable que eras, contando las noches que ha pasado sin ver las estrellas, imaginándote como debió ser su funeral.

Darías cualquier cosa para que él estuviste aquí, en el reino de los vivos….

Desde aquel altercado tampoco has recibido visita, y los que traen la comida ni siguieran te ven a la cara, aun cuando están sorprendidos al ver tu charola completamente intacta durante 4 días seguidos. El hambre se ha olvidado, el dolor.. todo. Incluso el frío del suelo bajo tu espalda..

-¿Loki puedo hablar contigo? – Vaya, pero si es siegfried en persona, al parecer nuestra charla ha impedido que oigamos sus pasos, volvemos nuestro rostro hacia donde esta él. En esos trajes blancos funerarios hace resaltar el color de sus ojos celestes, te reclinas quedando sentando apoyándote en el muro, y le miras a los ojos.

-miserable – dices llenó de odio, una semana para sentirte miserable también es suficiente para hacer mas amplio el fuego del odio por aquel que planeó algo tan bajo. El baja la mirada y notas que lleva oculto tras de si algo.

-¿Tío Loki?- Ay, esa tierna voz, esa dulce e inocente voz, te sorprendes al oírla pero palideces al verla aparecer detrás de él. La pequeña en túnica blanca, sus cabellos rubios y rizados en sus hombros, sus ojos aguamarina enormes mirándote empapados al igual que su rostro por tanto llorar.. ¿acaso…ya lo sabe?

-¿Aina? – susurraste su nombre levantándote y caminado hacia ella, con tanta pesadez que ella temió por ti, lanzándose a los barrotes, pobre no podía pasar por en medio de ellos. Tomaste su pequeña mano al momento en que te arrodillaste frente a ella, y la colocaste para limpiarle su carita de ángel.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano Frey?- preguntpo ella sollozando. No lo sabia nadie le había dicho… nadie había tenido el corazón de decirle la verdad a la pequeña niña adoptada por Frey, educada como una hermanita menor. Alzaste la vista para ver a tu celador Siegfried, negando con su rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría quedado sola la niña sin su tutor, sin su hermano mayor?

-Él esta en un lugar mejor – le mentiste dulcemente y ella se enojó pateando el suelo con su piececito.

-¿Por qué siempre me dicen lo mismo¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –Bajaste la mirada¿tendrías el valor de decirle que tu le quitaste lo que más quería?

Alzaste su rostro. Si, no estabas solo en ese perdida, Aina también extrañaría con desesperación a Frey, su hermana verdadera Freya….

Alzaste su mano y colocaste tus dedos bajo su mentón obteniendo así de ella mucha atención.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa? – te preguntó ella y asentiste.

-Frey debe estar en el jardín de la diosa Freyja –le susurraste y sus ojos se aguaron, los dos sabían bien esa historia. Tantas veces contadas por él.

-No es cierto – dijo – es una mentira, no te creo…. Donde esta? Él no - comenzó a alzar la voz alejándose de ti gritando cada vez, y Siegfried la abrazó lo que provocó que ella llorarse en el momento.

Siegfried te miró con cierta molestia, te pusiste de pie. Bien al menos ella se merecía la verdad, de entre todos las personas, ella merecía saber quien le había matado y porque, no era justo que creciera con una mentira.

-Yo le quite la vida – susurraste cerrando tus ojos y volviéndote a agachar sin aparte de las rejas, el llanto de Aina se detuvo por un momento la oíste caminar hacia ti, y ella, esta ves alzó tu mentón haciendo que la miraras a sus ojos inocentes de 9 años.

-Tonto- dijo ella, los barrotes nos estorban, queríamos abrazarnos y reconfortarnos el uno al otro, ella sabia algo.. que tu no. La puerta de la celda se abrió, ambos miramos a Siegfried confundidos y él hizo una señal, Aina entró a la celda tan rápido como sus piecitos pudieron, abrazándote con todas sus fuerzas.

Si, los dos lloraron largo tiempo, Siegfried fue su testigo incomodado por un momento… tan intimo entre ustedes dos.

-¿Por qué le obedeciste? – preguntó ella aun entre tus brazos, con cierta inocencia tras enjuagar su rostro delante de tuyo, desviaste tu mirada hacia el suelo y ofreciste esa misma respuesta que ha dados a todos.

-Porque le amaba –

Sonrió, a nuestra sorpresa ella sonrió y nos abrazó, desviaste tu mirada hacia Siegfried quien parecía apenado como si estuviese escuchando confesiones de dos enamorados, el tercer de un perfecto par.

-Sabia que le querías, debió estar feliz de ser tu quien le brindaras la muerte – sus palabras sonaron tan sabias en ese momento, debía ser todo ese tiempo a su lado- siempre decía que prefería morir a no tenerte….

Alzamos la vista de manera acusatoria, tenia sentido por que él había pedido lo que había pedido, y más aun, tu corazón se oprimía al oír una cruda realidad:

¡Frey si te amaba!

-No llores tío Loki– dijo pasando sus manitas en tus ojos- no le agradaría verte llorando así…. Y a mi tampoco. Eras el hombre fuerte que tanto amaba…. Y para mi, la felicidad de mi hermano. Gracias.

La pequeña concluyo abrazándote, esas palabras te dejaron aun más sorprendido. ¿Quién puede darte las gracias por matar a tu hermano?

-Yo no lo entiendo – habló siegfried por primera vez distrayéndonos a ambos de ese calido abrazo reparador que necesitabas. -¿Qué te dijo el embajador para que fueras tu, su verdugo?

La pequeña Aina te miró con la misma curiosidad que lo hacia Siegfried por saber este pequeño enigma que tenia a mas de uno confundido. Inclúyeme.

La escena entera vino a tu mente al cerrar tus ojos. Él estaba en la celda sentado muy tranquilo, no había una sola ventana, la celda era muy parecida a esta salvo que en la del palacio de Dolbare, el agua del hielo se filtraba por las comisuras de las rocas. Tenias frente de ti a Frey, sentado mirando al suelo.

-Loki – comenzó con un temor en su voz que te hizo pensar la locura mas grande, sacarlo y llevártelo al sur, vivir con él en secreto por el resto de sus días, pero su voz fue más rápida- se tu mi ejecutor

-No- te negaste plantándote enfrente de él -yo no lo haré mi señor

-Hazlo por lo que mas amas, hazlo por mi… no quiero que un desconocido me…….. –una pausa alzando su vista, mirándote a tus ojos, unos que nunca olvidaras en lo que queda de tu vida – me aparte de ti, en mi último aliento –

Asentiste, aceptaste esa orden porque.. le amabas, porque él te lo pedía que lo hicieras por él….

-Prefiero morir mañana y por tu mano….. que vivir una vida …… miserable- se explicó brevemente, diste unos pasos y con cierto animo trataste de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Mi señor, descubriremos quien hizo ese crimen, usted… es lo más inocente que conozco-

Él negó sin quitarte los ojos de encima

-Yo les quite la vida a esas personas –volvió a mentir, sabias que estaba mintiendo y a la vez trataba de darte una justificación, su voz era prueba, se oía quebrada.

-No- le interrumpiste, pero él puso un dedo en tus labios, callandote.

-Mi muerte salvará mas vidas… - finalmente explicó agachando su rostro.

-Detendré a ese infeliz que….

-La muerte solo acarrea muerte – volvió a callarte –vigila de mi hermana.

El sacrificio, parecía ser su especialidad, no te quedaron mas palabras ni ganas de decirle todo lo que sentías por él…

-perdóname – le susurraste en señal de aprobación a su deseo.

Después, aquella tarde……

-Aina… él me lo pidió, él ya, él ya sabia lo que pasaba con unos crímenes que le inculparon , él…. – le confesaste a la pequeña delante de ti, esas lagrimas volvieron a salir por tu ojos.

¿Quién pensaría que el poderoso Loki de Garm estuviese llorando así?

-prefirió su muerte… a… -

-que otros crímenes fueran hechos - te interrumpió Siegfried, mírale bien, en su rostro hay vergüenza. Calma lobo, él mismo confesó unos días atrás lo que hizo…..

Le miras largamente de una forma retadora, pero detrás de esos ojos celeste hay un curioso secreto. Miras de nuevo a la pequeña Aina y le sonríes.

-Esta en un buen lugar – dice la pequeña dándote un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se vuelve hacia Siegfried saliendo de la celda, te pones de pie confundido. –Gracias tío Loki, pediré para que pronto te saquen de aquí….

Siegfried sale de la celda cerrando de la puerta tras de si.

-Te sacaré de ahí, Loki – te promete el capitán de hermosos ojos celestes, toma la mano de la pequeña niña y caminan hacia la salida

-Quiero ir a Arcadia, como me lo prometieron – le recordó la niña antes de desaparecer detrás de la enorme puerta de madera, te sientas y suspiras.

Es raro no, ahora se siente el corazón mas liviano, y con menos pena, aunque esta muerto sientes una extraña felicidad recorrer tus nervios.

Ahora que ya lo aclaramos todos y sabemos mejor los motivos de Frey… podremos dormir en armonía…. Y quizás comer bien ¿no estas de acuerdo?


	4. Chapter 4

Corregido hasta donde pude de los herrores mundanos.  
besos

**

* * *

**

**Cuatro**

Son como el azul del lejano mar, una mirada tan inocente y sublime. Son inolvidables esos ojos, nunca más los podrás sacar de tu mente, si su suavidad de ser, ni lo amable que era.

Su hermoso rostro adornado siempre de una sencilla sonrisa que parecía ampliarse cada vez que el capitán Loki le miraba o le hablaba, sus mejidas se teñían de rojo suave, y podría hablar con mas elegancia que cualquiera que tuviese los nervios ante la persona que amaba.

Todo aquel que los veía, lo sabían, ellos dos debían ser pareja, irradiaban un amor al verse, al hablarse al mirarse…

Pero solo ellos dos no lo sabían, y constantemente se les veía preocupados el uno por el otro, y no decían nada….. por ese amor tan silencioso que se profesaban.

Era común verlos a solas cuando venían de visitas, era común que Loki lo mirarse con devoción y Frey solo le hablase de sueños. Verlos caminar en silencio, escuchar su silencio mientras se veían a sus hermosos ojos.

Los del embajador, que hermosos eran, majestuosas gemas a comparación de sencillos ojos de Loki.

A una confesión de mi capitán, y sentí celos por extranjero, rabia por ser el objeto de admiración de la persona que…….

….que amaba en silencio.

Y sin embargo, estaba decidido a darle la felicidad aun a costa mía y de lo que fuera. Sus palabras fueron ordenes para mi, sus sentimientos mi guías para actuar. Por mas bello que fuera el embajador, por mas que fuese el indicado para Loki, él estaba en medio de un verdadero amor.

Tenia que alejarlo, tenia que separarlo y dejar que mi capitán obtuviera su felicidad, hasta donde sabia solo había un modo de alejarlo.

Así comenzaste a acecharlo, a platicar con él, a procurar que te viese hablando de cualquier cosa con Loki y cuando estabas seguro, le arrinconaste una noche y le hablaste.

-¿acaso te gustan los hombres? – fuiste tan agresivo desde ese momento, le asustaste profundamente, apreciaste sus ojos puros en ese momento, él no sabia que responder, estaba…. demasiado inseguro sobre sus propios sentimientos. Bajo su hermoso rostro, avergonzado de su propia respuesta. –Sabias que en este reino esta castigado con la pena de muerte- aclaraste con voz firme, él alzó la vista suplicante, estaba temblando, le habías hecho sentir un pavor inconcebible dentro de su corazón.

-Tu por ser miembro de la nobleza serás expiado- añadiste cautivando su atención en todas y cada una de tus palabras, sus piel se ponía a cada instante mas pálida. Lo tenías acorralado.

Pero no temía por su vida…….. él temía por la vida de Loki, en ese instante sabias que podías inventar cualquier excusa para él se mantuviese con miedo y alejado, pero decidiste que había que terminar con ese problema desde la raíz.

Le dejaste solo en ese momento, procurando ver su reacción. El embajador apenas pudo avanzar hacia la ventana y elevar la vista al cielo.

Buscaste a Siegfried antes de que el embajador o Loki se acercaran a tu adoración.

-Puede que el embajador venga a buscarle- susurraste como siempre a su lado, tan frío y llano, el se volvió a verte, su cara llena de sorpresa y su duda te dio la oportunidad que buscabas.

-Preguntara por nuestras leyes- le diste una posible hipótesis, aunque ya sabias que lo iba a hacer. El embajador era muy dócil, inocente y si era necesario callar un secreto, él lo haría, mantendría en secreto lo que le habías dicho.

Y apareció pronto, aun pálido, con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Hiciste una caravana y fingiste alejarte, ocultándote para oír aquella conversación.

-Siegfried ¿Qué pasaría….. -su voz apenas un hilillo de esa suavidad que contemplaba el hermoso embajador- si dos extranjeros violasen sus leyes?

Lo dijo, Siegfried se le quedo mirando con infinita paciencia, pero del mismo modo en que preguntó ambiguamente Frey contestó Siegfried.

-Haríamos valer nuestras leyes, embajador- respondió, Frey se volvió y se alejó. Era verdad, quería mantener el secreto como fuese….

Le seguiste, y al cruzarse de casualidad con su capitán de armas, no tuvo el valor ni de mirarlo a la cara, Loki estaba ahora confundido, habías ganado el primer asalto.

Le viste con él de nuevo los siguientes días, pero se notaba más apagado y mas alejado a Loki y eso parecía poner muy preocupado al capitán extranjero. La cadena de amores que comenzaba con el embajador seguía inquebrantable. Aunque él trataba de proteger a Loki por aquella supuesta ley, ese capitán trataba irremediablemente de hacer algo por protegerlo…

Se unían más y mas……

El plan tomaba otros tintes. Había que separarlos de un modo aun más tajante. Decidiste acelerar el plan, decidiste que ese hermoso niño de bondadoso corazón desapareciera.

En otra ocasión que les esperabas para darle la estocada final, le viste junto a Loki, en una de sus clásicas charlas en las que no hablaban más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?- su dulce voz te inquietó, no podías saber nada de su vida privada, y esas palabras atrajeron tu curiosidad inmensamente, volviste a tu refugio, volviste a espiarlos.

-Dígame lo que le pasa señor- Loki …… preocupado pero cortés.

-Lleva a mi hermana a Arcadia el próximo verano- susurró con cierto misticismo.

-La llevaremos los dos, como lo prometimos – su voz sonó llena de un nuevo temor.

-Temo, porque este asunto del Valhala se dilate hasta el otoño y… -estaba mintiendo y el capitán lo adivinó, trató de tomar esas mejillas entre sus dedos…… pero el embajador retrocedió y le dio la espalda -cualquiera que sean los asuntos en el futuro, prométeme que la llevaras a Arcadia a ver el sol. ¿Lo hará capitán? Es un capricho que…..

Su voz fue silenciada por un abrazo, como si Loki quisiese sacar todos los temores del embajador….

-no diga nada mas excelencia…..- habló Loki

Esa escena, fue quizás el ultimo momento que compartieron, quizás el único de sus vidas, pero Frey estaba tan seguro que lo que en ese momento podía significar la gloria, también podía significar la muerte de Loki, hechó atrás la cabeza, viste una lagrima caer por su mejilla…

-Lo siento- sencillamente dijo el embajador apartándose velozmente del capitán.

¿No era esa lo que queríamos al final de cuentas¿Qué se separarán?

Aun faltaba algo, porque aunque se separaba, se iban uniendo más y más.

Seguiste al embajador haciendo caso omiso de tus propios consejos, pero su rostro manchado de sal llamaba en ti una poderosa curiosidad, se topo con la hermosa princesa Fler, la de ojos azules y cabello dorado. Ella solo de verlo adivino lo que le preocupaba, y fue ella quien le dio un calido abrazo, entregándose a ella en llanto y sollozos.

Renunciar a la persona que amas, es la cosa mas difícil que se pueda hacer en el mundo, lo sabias, conocías ese mismo dolor por experiencia propia¿Pero seria más doloroso su caso por ni siquiera saber si se era correspondido o no?

Ella solo le dejó llorar y empapar sus hermosas ropas, trató de darle desahogo a un dolor que ella desconocía el porque pero sabia de su existencia….

Apareció por un golpe del destino Siegfried, por momento sus ojos lo miraron con desprecio, como preguntándose el porque Loki había escogido a este muchacho, con facilidad ayudo a la joven Fler a llevar al embajador a una habitación cómoda, te hiciste el aparecido y te ofreciste para cuidarlo en lo que ambos buscaban ayuda….

-Embajador- le hablaste obligando que abriese sus ojos y te mirara, palideciendo aun más, sus ojos estaban rojos, tenias poco tiempo antes de terminar con aquel asunto. –vamos a guardar un secreto ud. y yo- dijiste cambiándole la gasa que tenia en frente… -yo no diré que usted ha estado en los brazos de un guerrero divino a cambio de…

Viste su cara llena de dudas, viste sus ojos llenos de temor, era muy bello verlo, te atreviste a mover los mechones de sus mejillas aprovechando el momento de acariciarle las suaves mejillas.

-de que guarde un secreto más……. – le dijiste y él negó, -la princesa le duele verlo llorar de ese modo, porque ella le quiere…… seria bueno que la despose antes de que se enteren…..

Cerró sus ojos ante aquella nueva mentira, estaba temblando, le tenias justo en donde le querías…. regresaron Fler, Siegfried y Loki.

Abrió sus ojos asustado, estaba pálido y asustado, miró a los tres con confusión plena en sus ojos, tratando de articular algo en sus labios, era como si quisiera formular una oración pero no podía.

De pronto respiró profundo y bajó la vista, sus temblores habían cesado momentáneamente, sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente impidiendo que sus dedos le traicionasen. Fler se acercó acostumbrada a ayudar a los demás depositando sus manos sobre las del embajador.

Sonreíste, era tu momento, el momento de separarlos por completo sin que hubiese recriminaciones.

-Mi señora Fler… - anunciaste y ella te miró sonrojándose, viste los dedos del embajador estrujarse con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos esperando ese golpe bajo….. –el embajador me ha pedido que sea su voz, puesto que sus nervios le traicionan – hablaste con una tonada suave y gentil obteniendo absoluta concentración de todos los presentes.

-Me ha pedido que en su nombre, le rogase usted fuese su mujer…- frió y al grano como siempre eres. Fler aparto sus manos llevándoselas a las mejillas, sonrojándose al momento. En parte mentira y en parte verdad. El embajador alzó sorprendido su rostro clavando sus ojos al hombre que tenia enfrente, claramente sus ojos imploraban clemencia y perdón, y un enorme dolor…..

Que fue aun mas apuñalado con una vista irreconocible del capitán extranjero, Loki no podía creer aquellas palabras, así como Dhube a su lado, pero la cara de Loki era aun mas especial, era como si su temor más grande se hubiese hecho realidad, para él ya no había dudas de que su gran amor secreto jamás le correspondería.

-¿Es cierto eso excelencia?- preguntó atónito el pobre hombre, cuyo corazón podía oírse romper como glaciar en primavera…

Frey le miro en silencio, sus ojos no cambiaban de expresión, miro a la princesa demasiado sonrojada y esperaba con hermosos ojos que fuese verdad y esa pregunta era su duda también, luego volvió sus ojos hacia Loki.

Bajo la vista, de nuevo, no quería ver a ninguno, sus manos se relajaron, estaba acorralado, no había modo de escapar, si decía que no gracias a tus palabras creía que moriría Loki por su amor, y por el otro si decía que si, lastimaría al capitán pero estaría a salvo.

-si… - su voz fue un susurró cuando le oyeron hablar respondiendo a la pregunta – es cierto…

Loki cerró sus puños y se dio por vencido, comprendió que el embajador nunca sería para él, hizo una caravana -felicidades- añadió cortantemente y salio de la habitación.

Fler se le pego entusiasta al embajador y le indicaste a Siegfried que salieran de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Muchos días se les vieron juntos a ellos dos, ella colgado a su brazo y Frey con una cara pálida siempre tratando de sonreír, el capitán extranjero ya no cruzaba ni la mirada con él, su apetito había bajado hasta casi ser nulo y esto a Loki parecía ya no importarle, como si detestará verlo.

Moría lentamente cada día…..

Y cada día para Siegfried era una nueva oportunidad de acercarse al capitán Loki, pero, ese extranjero parecía molesto, cada vez más con cada día que pasaba, como si su frustración por no tener al joven embajador aumentase cada día.

Una noche escuchaste al embajador confesar su verdad a Fler interrumpiendo su relato justo antes de que mencionara "dichosa ley", la alejaste y pediste a Siegfried que mandara a la hermosa princesa de visita con Freya.

Al otro día, acusaste a Frey de unos crímenes que ya sabias de antemano quien los había hecho….

Siegfried te apoyo, sin saberlo, respondiendo con la verdad a preguntas que Hilda le hacia, condenando al embajador a una condena y él suplicó que ese castigo fuese dado por su capitán al cometer tal ofensa. Tan noble el muchacho que ni siquiera se defendió.

Tu mentira aun pesaba en su corazón, y deseaba vehemente que Loki no sufriese por su culpa, fue encerrado en los calabozos del Valhala, tu te encargaste de ese detalle, y él a cambio te pido que le enviaras un mensaje a su tierra natal, a Dolbare al igual que Loki

Ambos mensajes nunca los enviaste, no querías problemas con el sur………..

Bajaste a ver a Frey y sus hermosos ojos, era de nocheese momento, estaba sentado en medio de la celda, sin nada puesto, esta frío y húmedo, viste sus labios tornarse azul…..

-ayúdame…- te suplicó, estuviste apunto de gritarle pero su suave voz continuo –no deseo que lastimen a Loki por mi culpa y no puedo corresponder a Fler como ella quiere…… y aunque me espera la muerte -Sus ojos se aguaron pero estaban llenos de un amor infinito, y una ultima esperanza – ayúdame a dejar este mundo…. antes de que Loki lo haga.

Lo miraste largamente sin creer en sus palabras, no podías creer que el mismo te pidiera que le ayudases a suicidarse, era la mejor noticia del mundo.

No tratas ni de disuadirlo, le trajiste el veneno de la familia, en un pequeño frasco de color ámbar…

Después en la noche bajo Loki, bajó con atuendo oscuro, después de todo, Siegfried le había prohibido ir a verle…

_-Loki – comenzó con un temor en su voz el embajador al tener a su capitán frente de si- se tu mi ejecutor_

_-No- se negó plantándose enfrente de él -yo no lo haré mi señor_

_-Hazlo por lo que mas amas, hazlo por mi… no quiero que un desconocido me…….. –una pausa, alzando su vista, mirándole a los ojos – me aparte de ti en mi último aliento –_

_Asintió apenado el capitán extranjero, el embajador estaba siendo demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos_

_-Prefiero morir mañana y por tu mano….. que vivir una vida …… miserable- se explicó brevemente, dio unos pasos atrás el capitán, apretando los barrotes entre sus manos_

_-Mi señor, descubriremos quien hizo ese crimen, usted… es lo más inocente que conozco-_

_Él negó sin quitarte los ojos de encima_

_-Yo les quite la vida a esas personas- volvió a mentir, el embajador debía tener mucho miedo por él, como para mentirle así._

_-No- le interrumpió, pero él puso un dedo en sus labios, callándole. _

_-Mi muerte salvará mas vidas… - finalmente explicó agachando su rostro._

_-Detendré a ese infeliz que…._

_-La muerte solo acarrea muerte – volvió a callarlo –vigila de mi hermana._

_-perdóname – le susurró en señal de aprobación a su deseo._

Las horas pasaban, contemplaba aquel dichoso frasquito, claramente temblaba no quería hacerlo, no quería abandonar a la persona que mas amaba, no quería abandonarle.

Estabas seguro que en su cabeza repiqueteaban sus palabras, mas no era así.

Se arrodillo frente a la ventana, unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, sabia bien lo que deseaba, no volvería a ver un nacimiento del día nunca más, oíste sus sollos al alzar las manos a modo de suplica, bajándolas con miedo de nuevo hacia su cara, podías ver su hermoso cuerpo temblar, su rostro bañarse de lagrimas.

Estaba orando.

Por el modo en que lo hizo había pedido por una muerte rápida. Tembló al tratar de destapar aquel frasquito ámbar, de momento no parecía convencido de beber su contenido, temblaba tanto.

-Loki…… perdóname- lo dijo tan claro y con tanto dolor….. que no viste el momento en que vació el contenido de la botella en sus labios, bebiendo esos tres tragos, dejando caer ese frasco al llevarse las manos a su boca como alterado de lo que había hecho.

Desde ese instante le admiraste, no cualquiera se sacrifica en nombre del amor sin siquiera decir nada, no cualquiera entregaba su vida por una mentira.

Su llanto comenzó, hizo su cuerpo un ovillo atrapando los espasmos que el mismo llanto le ocasionaba, por un instante deseaste que nada de lo que hiciste lo hubiese llevado a tal resolución, deseaste no decirle nada, deseaste ayudarlo con su amor.

Pero estaba ya hecho y su vida se extinguiría con los últimos rayos de sol, y no existía modo de arrepentirse, porque no existía cura a ese veneno que preparaste tu mismo siguiendo la receta familiar…..

Te sentiste tan miserable por ver llorar a una criatura tan inocente y pura, pero que más daba. Loki sería libre de él y Siegfried podría amar al capitán extranjero sin preocupaciones…..

El había confiado ciegamente en ti, creía en tu palabras y no las ponía en tela de juicio como nadie nunca antes había hecho.

Deseaste consolarle en sus ultimas horas de vida, entregarle al amor que le arrebataste, pero Siegfried se te adelanto, había venido a hablar con él, o mas bien a escucharlo

_-¿porque - su voz era muy suave y melancólica, no había rastro de odio ni tristeza, ni desesperación, simplemente había serenidad en ella como en sus rostro -¿Por qué, me pregunto¿ porque la gente siempre repite sus errores¿Por qué ellos aman la sangre y buscan el conflicto? ……. _

_Aaaaaa, pero hay algo más importante, por favor, protege a mi hermana menor. Por lo menos, hazme este pequeño favor. Lo pido desde muy dentro de mi, aun desde esta hermosa Arcadia……. Por favor, ayuda a mi hermana menor-_

_-Ella ya es mayor, podrá cuidarse sola – le respondió fríamente, no le reclamó nada y se resignó. Si, pura y simple resignación a su destino, el embajador ya solo pedía por esa mujer.  
_

Siegfried le miró con cierto enfado, no iba a cumplirle ese "ultimo deseo", Frey bajó su rostro su rostro en ese momento dejo de mostrar preocupación o dolor, estaba lleno resignación pura. El capitán dio un paso fuera, sin tener otra palabra que decirle, era como si hubiese perdido ese valor de verle.

Vio el frasco ámbar en el suelo y se reclino a recogerlo.

-Odin- susurró Dhube y le volteó a ver…. -¿Qué ha hecho?

-Liberar Loki de una eterna condena- respondió serenamente, Siegfried le tomo de los hombros encarándolo

-no iba morir…. yo….- no se atrevió a decirlo, los ojos del embajador le miraban suavemente- yo… iba a

-esta bien- le tapó la boca con los dedos –todos debemos morir alguna vez, uno es libre de elegir cuando y como

-pero….- trato de decir algo más…

-prefiero morir por su propia mano que vivir una vida miserable. Vaya a terminar lo que necesita hacer…..

-yo…. perdóneme –siegfried sostuvo las manos del embajador suplicando

-No tiene la culpa de nada- le redimió de sus pecados, como un santo a un pecador….. En el fondo sabíamos que estaba luchando por mantenerse sereno, de seguir tranquilo sin echarse a llorar como antes.

Ese joven era de admirarse, tenia una voluntad férrea después de todo, un sentido del sacrificio y del honor como ningún otro, tus ojos esmeralda entonces percibieron que entre los finos dedos del embajador había algo, un objeto o quizá dos, hizo algo que le obligó a cerrar sus ojos, y trazo con su dedo algo sobre su palma, o eso parecía.

La soledad de su celda se reflejaba en su rostro pálido y sereno, ya no temblaba y sencillamente esperaba a que el día terminase. Le viste como si estuviese perdido en alguna clase d meditación en la cual sacaba su alma de su cuerpo y la enviaba al lugar más hermoso, pero sus ojos se tornaron hacia ti, una sonrisa.

Sus ultimas horas habían pasado mirando la roca fría y húmeda, en absoluto silencio, enormemente sereno, sus ojos aguamarina lleno de compasión y tranquilidad….

de un sacrificio por alguien que se amaba, por una mentira….

Loki y los demás finalmente aparecieron, te uniste al grupo en un momento que ellos ni se percataron, sacaste al embajador poniéndole unas esposas en sus finas muñecas, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, como si no quisiera causar lastima, llevo sus manos a su pecho.

El veneno comenzaba a surtir efecto, era lento y doloroso, algo que no sabia Frey, ese era el secreto y lo mas admirado del veneno de nuestra familia.

Caminó fingiendo no sentir el dolor, caminó con elegancia como solía hacer, sabíamos que cada paso era cada vez más difícil, que el respirar se volvía imposible.

En el patio principal del castillo, solo estaban los guerreros divino e Hilda usado su atuendo de gala, ella misma bajo la mirada al ver al embajador caminar. No lo habíamos visto antes, pero Frey se había quitado sus zapatos y caminaba en la nieve descalzo.

Te burlaste de su sentido del respeto a las viejas tradiciones, levantándole violentamente las manos colgando las cadenas de las muñeca en lo mas alto de un tronco puesto especialmente para tal ocasión.

Loki con enorme cuidado le quito las prendas de la espalda, su piel blanca y perfecta parecía nieve recién caída, se le notaban los huesos de los omoplatos por su delgadez……

Ellos se miraron una ultima vez, Frey ya no tenia miedo y Loki dudaba de comenzar…..

Sus lagrimas borraron sus dudas, el blanco se tiñó de carmín….

**+Farewell+**

-Levántate- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora de la noche? Se supone que nadie en todo el palacio esta despierto – Levántate, al parecer el capitán Siegfried nos quiere ver a todos.

Son las 3 de la mañana y ya nos quiere ver….. bueno solo por él, anda date prisa, quítate esa pereza de encima, vístete bien, que note que eres el mejor, que eres tu, que siempre estarás para él….

En el salón de reuniones le vemos preocupado mirar en una de las ventanas, su rostro tiene señales de que no ha dormido en varios días.

Si fue ese maldito prisionero, las va a pagar…

Tiene esa misma cara de cuando ambos espiábamos a los extranjeros, siempre ocultos y en silencio, muchas veces en esas incursiones, Siegfried tomaba la decisión de interrumpir, él iba a ellos y tu te quedabas en la sombra mirando, celosamente como él trataba de ganar esa batalla, el joven embajador entonces se disculpaba y se alejaba, como si estuviese derrotado.

-Eres el primero en llegar- al fin se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, y has estado tanto tiempo mirándole que ni te diste cuenta en que momento posó sus ojos en ti, acercándose lentamente y poner sus manos en tus hombros. Eres su confidente y buen amigo, y esperemos que pase algo mejor para seas, algo "mas que su amigo".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntas, esta vez no sabes que pasa, normalmente siempre lo sabes pero esta vez no.

-Loki se ha fugado- dice con cierto tono de preocupación.

-no puede estar muy lejos- aseguras

-¿Por qué lo dices?- te pregunta mirándote a los ojos, son en verdad bellísimos esos ojos y no hay modo de dejar de verlos aun sabiendo que ellos jamás te miraran del modo en que tu lo haces.

-No ha comido nada en los últimos días- aseguras nuevamente, y lo sabes porque personalmente te encargaste que no volviera a probar alimento.

Tras aquella visita que Siegfried hiciera con aquella niña ,bajaste con el prisionero a una charlar, era tan inocente casi como el propio embajador, pero su mirada aun seguía devastada, tan diferente a la de resignación de Frey

-No lo sé, ayer por la noche creó que la pequeña Aina cenó con él…- te dijo volviéndose a la ventana, mirando al vació del cielo.

-La niña no esta- apareció corriendo Syd pocos minutos después tras mi arribo, mi capitán le clava la mirada. –La hemos buscado en todo el palacio y no hay rastros de ella por ningún lado.

Siegfried parece inmensamente frustrado, en cierta forma dolido.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido?- pregunta Syd, como si eso fuese a decirle el paradero de Loki y la niña.

Siegfried levanta su vista dubitativo, frunce el ceño como si se le hubiese escapado lo más sencillo.

-Arcadia- responde en un susurró Siegfried.

Syd hace una reverencia – organizare los grupos de búsqueda- anuncio Mizar saliendo de inmediato. Entonces me acerque y le susurré.

-Es su oportunidad de ir a su lado, de aprovechar todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para apartar al embajador del camino.

Siegfried me mira con duda y le sonrío, sé que nunca más le volveré a ver si logro convencerle de que se marche, pero me sabría feliz tan solo por creer que estando a su lado él sería inmensamente feliz a su lado, sin desperdiciar el sacrificio de un hombre que hizo confiando en mi palabra, en una mentira.

Para saber que los sueños que carcomen mi alma no serán en vano, que el ver los ojos del embajador cada que vez que cierró los ojos, que ver su historia en mis sueños cada vez valdrán de algo al saber que el hombre que quiero será feliz al fin.

-Alberich- me llama por mi nombre y le miro serenamente –yo….

-Le diré algo a Hilda- intervengo sabiendo de antemano que quería decirme que hiciera. Tomó la decisión sin pensarlo mucho, sonríe y encamina a la salida.

-Gracias…- me dice a modo de despedida, en cuanto salga por esa puerta nunca le veré más, no veré sus ojos, ni su rostro, no oiré su voz o sus risas, nada de él.

Ahora se, porque Frey estaba tan calmado en su resignación, no era resignación la que tenía, era esperanza, esperanza por el futuro de la persona que amaba. Entiendo bien ahora su mirada…..

-después de todo…… tu muerte no será en vano,… incluso a mi…… me has dado esperanza…….. Hasta pronto, buen embajador de la paz….

**TBC continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco-Epilogo**

Claro que estas sorprendido, él jamás volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. Aun aquí, en este lugar tan hermoso. Nadie vuelve a ser el mismo después de perder lo que más se amaba, nadie vuelve a recuperar ese maravilloso brillo en sus ojos.

Aunque me niegues que Loki es diferente, sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca volverá a ser el de siempre. Aun le extraña, aun le llama por las noches, aun se siente culpable.

¿Recuerdas cuando ambos se escaparon de Asgard? Fue algo de lo más extraño. Él suplicando a los dioses encontrar el perdón de tan terrible pecado, poder devolverle a la pequeña niña un poco de esa fe que le había robado tras arrebatarle al hermano mayor que ella tanto confiaba.

Pobre Loki, viajando los tres en silencio, como si regresaran a casa tras un funeral. Yo aun sigo diciendo que fue muy raro que te aceptara. A veces creo Siegfried que fue la pequeña Aina quien le convenció de que vinieras.

Después de todo, los tres escapaban de Asgard.

"¿en que piensa" te preguntó mientras viajaban en el tren "sus ojos parecen que van a llorar" Tenía razón la pequeña. Solo de verle tan ausente y triste te embargabas con su pena, pero no te atrevías a decirle nada. No querías estropear nada en esa delicada relación que solo era posible por la niña.

Loki, tu gran amor imposible, sentado frente de ti, con su vista perdida en el paisaje exterior y mente quizás deambulando en que habría sido si las cosas si…

¿Qué¿Acaso no te gusta pensar en eso? Oh Vamos, ellos dos eran tal para cual, pero ahora es para ti, puedes hacerlo feliz, puedes devolverle la sonrisa y construir a su lado un nuevo futuro. Si, aun cuando fueran fugitivos.

Incluso Aina sabe que los de Asgard no se atreverán a venir hasta Arcadia.

Arcadia, nuestro hogar. Frey sabia bien lo que era, un lugar de utopía, de sol el perfecto lugar para sanar los corazones. Mira, esta allí otra ves en el balcón, mira que hermoso se ve con sus cabellos peinados al viento, mírale que frágil se ve. Es hermoso.

Camina en silencio hacia él, abrázale con cariño, y antes de proteste, besa sus labios. Saborea ese sabor, estréchalo contra tu ser y susurrarle al oído cuanto le quieres, dile que tu no serás el substituto de Frey, dile que serás el compañero que compartirá su pena y que si te lo permite algún día, hacerlo sonreír un día.

Sabes que su mirada en ti es de duda, y su falta de aliento es por tu besos. Pero seamos sincero, si él te hubiera querido alejar desde aquel día lo hubiera hecho.

Él se pone a ver las estrellas reflejadas en el mar mediterráneo, mira con pena esas luces.

-seguramente es muy feliz- dices de improviso rodeándole con tus brazos, un abrazo que no parece incomodar. Pero que te aparta de nuevo.

No dice nada y se oculta profundamente dentro de si. Creó que no quiere compartir contigo ese momento, y si volvieras a obligarlo solo conseguirías perder lo poco que has ganado.

-Loki- entra llorando la habitación la pequeña Aina, Que pequeña es y que grande es su llanto. Mira bien a ambos, ellos comparten un vinculo cuando se abrazan, una pena semejante. Y porque más que te esfuerces solo conseguirás apartarlos de tu vida. Ellos no necesitan amor ahora, necesitan un consuelo y vaciar esa pena de sus corazones.

Acércate a ellos sin temor, abrázalos, dales confianza. Mira la pequeña Aina, ella prefiere mas a Loki. Abrázalos y quédate a su lado.

El sol una ves más lastima tus pupilas, procuras abrirlas lentamente y miras a aquel que te abraza con devoción. Loki se encuentra a tu lado y en medio Ania. Ambos, si recuerdas pasaron la noche llorando hasta que los llevaste a la cama, les cubriste y les susurraste bellas palabras. Ania mantiene tus manitas en tu pecho y Loki en la cintura de ella.

Se ven tan dulces, tan hermosos. Pasas tus dedos sobre su mejilla apartando algunos mechones, con cuidado te inclinas sobre su rostro y besas su mejilla. Sabes que no puedes evitarlo y robas un beso de sus labios. Le quieres tanto que podrias hacer cualquier cosa para corregir tu error.

-….mm frey… -la voz de Aina te hace detenerte, le miras con sorpresa, ella aun duerme pero sus manos aun están contigo. –si sabias ¿porque nunca le dijiste a Loki…..?

¿a quien le pregunta? Si la estas mirando con duda, la estas mirando con sorpresa.

-ha dicho que mañana ira a lo profundo del mar buscando tu perdón… -

La pequeña ha dicho algo que nunca te imaginabas, Loki acepto tu presencia porque querías que fuera testigo de su…. Si, de su suicidio en Arcadia, te acepto para que cuidaras a la pequeña.

Unas palabras se forman en tus labios, sabes que quieres decirlas porque hay algo en ellas que parecen traídas por alguien .

-no mi amor, no dejare que Loki se aparte de nosotros- le dices. En la habitación percibes un aroma fresco de flores, pero flores del verano de Asgard, sabes que son esas que solían estar en el jardín del palacio. Esas mismas en las que solía caminar Frey, esas mismas a las que apetecía sentarse junto y leer libros.

-Frey- vuelve a susurrar la pequeña antes de quedarse dormida. El delicioso aroma se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Por un momento crees que ha sido tu imaginación pero escuchas también de labios de Loki su nombre.

-Frey-

¿te gustaría que fuera tu nombre el que pronunciara no? Pues que bueno que no lo hace, porque sino estaría en los brazos de él, y no estarían así, estarían exhaustos sudados y todo…

Abre sus ojos, te mira, tu le devuelves una sonrisa y le besas de nuevo los labios, le susurras al oído que le amas y él simplemente te aparta con un empujón. Se pone de pie, y te das cuenta que no tenia nada de ropa en el pecho y solo tiene unos calzoncillos. Todo su cuerpo, toda su piel esta a tu disposición y no puedes parar de imaginar tocar cada centímetro de esa hermosa piel nívea. Sabes que esa maravillosa visión es producto del calor de la isla de Arcadia.

Un calor tan rico que deseas que hierva dentro de su piel gracias a ti, que deseas que le queme todos las penas. Con cuidado apartas las anos de Aina y vas tras él. Le ves en el balcón, tiene la mirada perdida en el océano. Para evitar sorpresas te quedas a su lado y le hablas suavemente.

-es hermoso el azul del mar- esperas q una respuesta, pero no consigues ninguna. -Ese era el color de sus ojos ¿no es verdad?- preguntas casualmente. Él sigue son responder.

-No puedo hacer que regrese- le obligas a que te mire cuando le hablas –pero tampoco terminaras tu tormento suicidándote- No tienes idea porque le hechas eso en cara.

Bueno si lo sabes, es ese rencor que de que te aparte cada vez de tu lado, que se aleje, que no intente siquiera darse una segunda oportunidad, de disfrutar del hermoso lugar al que Frey le trajo. Lo sabes y te da coraje.

-Los dos cometimos una estupidez- le dices finalmente –Frey mereció vivir, Frey merecía estar a tu lado pero el eligió la muerte antes que verte sufrir… era así de grande su cariño por ti- le dices, le regañas y solo obtienes de él un empujón y que se aparte de ti gritando.

-¿¡¡¡Y tu que sabes!!!? Tu no le quitaste la vida… tu no te arrepentiste y trataste de salvar su vida, tu no … - te grita pero te aferras a él, le abrazas y finalmente se hecha a llorar sobre tu pecho. Es demasiado duro. Lo es. No te atreves a replicarle que por ti le mataron, que por ti le engañaron. Solo le sostienes y le abrazas.

Alzas el rostro y ves a Aina en la cama mirándoles, ves en sus ojos ese dejo tristeza. Ella se levanta y corre para unirse, para abrazarles a ambos.

¿Qué cuando va terminar todo esto? Es algo que nunca sabremos y solo podemos apostar al tiempo, pero por ahora, te puedo asegurar que has dado un gran paso. Loki ha comenzado a desahogar su pena, ha comenzado a llorar. Esta bien, quizás así desista de su ida de la muerte.

Han pasado algunas horas, y ahora los tres están en la playa, Aina camina a su lado y tu detrás de ellos. Sonríes tímidamente a los turistas que les ven, Si es bastante inusual ver a tres asgarianos con la piel sonrojada, verlos derretirse como el hielo y extrañamente serios.

Se detienen los tres, miras hacia el mar, hay una brisa conocida, algo familiar en ella, cuando volteas al lado contrario, ves a Aina corriendo hacia un hombre con flores y un gran sombrero, su rostro esta oculto por la sombras. Te pones la mano sobre los ojos para tratar de ver el rostro del hombro pero no puedes. Loki camina hacia él siguiendo a Aina, pero tu te quedas absorto mirándolos.

Ella ha pedido un buque de flores, no puedes ver las flores, pero percibes su aroma. Esta mezclado con la brisa marina pero definitivamente sabes que son flores asgarianas. Esas que llevan un nombre muy curioso, pequeñas blancas, _simbelminye_, no me olvides. Las flores de él.

¿Demasiada coincidencia? Hoy en la mañana y de nuevo ahora. No. Simplemente coincidencias.

Aina se acerca a ti sonriendo, la vez feliz con sus flores blancas, pero vuelves la mirada a Loki que ahora esta frente al vendedor, Te gustaría saber que le dices, pero imaginas que puede ser solo la charla de vendedor y cliente.

¿Pero solo te quedas viendo?

Decididamente no, caminas lentamente y Aina pasa aun lado tuyo, la vez avanzar al mar y depositar las flores en el agua. Como la vieja costumbre nórdica. Tu vista se vuelve d nuevo a Loki y el vendedor, sonríes pensando en lo que hace Aina.

El vendedor pone una sobre el hombro de Loki y reclina su sombrero de tal modo que puedes ver como este le entrega un beso en los labios, de una manera tan sutil, tan hermosa, tan….

¿No te das cuenta? Un desconocido esta besando a Loki¡en los labios¿Pero porque no haces nada? Vaya, la respuesta es mas que obvia. Aquel sujeto tiene los ojos azules, tan hermosos e inconfundibles de Frey. Por un momento dudas, pero al otro momento te das cuenta que esos ojos están mirándote fijamente, aunque no ves el rostro por la sombra adivina que esta sonriendo, y escucha la voz del extraño.

-no me olvides- simplemente escuchas. Por un momento crees que te pondrás a llorar, esa vos, es tan parecida, es la misma voz de él, de Frey. Por un momento crees que podría ser él y que todas esas horas de agonía jamás pasaron, que todos esos instantes de dolor han sido producto de la imaginación.

Has dejado caer una lagrima e inhalas el aire tan de golpe que parece que vas a estallar en llanto, pero lo contienes.

Loki a llegado a tu lado, toma tu mano e implora tu atención en silencio. Le vez sorprendido, ves en su rostro una dulce sonrisa, devuelves tu mirada hacia el vendedor. Le ves caminar dando la espalda a ti, le ves alejarse así como ese dulce aroma que desprendía.

-vino a despedirse de nosotros- es lo que dice Loki, le miras asombrado, no puedes creer en tus oídos. -estaba contento de vernos en Arcadia- continua y te le sigues mirando, sin querer una lagrima cae por tu mejilla. –no nos culpa- concluye Loki alejándose de tu lado. Va con Aina y le ayuda a echar las flores en el océano.

Finalmente te das cuenta que Frey, mas bien su espíritu vino despedirse de los tres, de una forma tan tranquila, tan hermosa que ha dejado buen sabor de boca. Si hay que sonreír por eso. El nuevo capitulo de los tres ha comenzado.

Algo te dice que de ahora en adelante, Loki y Aina serán parte de tu familia y Arcadia será su hogar. Miras a la dorada arena y compruebas que allí donde estaba el vendedor no había huellas, pero estas junto con las de Loki han sido borradas por el mar.

Te das animo, si la pena de loki por su Frey fueran esas huellas el tiempo debería lavarlas del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el mar. Pero no sacudes la cabeza, él que debe lavar esa pena eres tu.

Te vuelves hacia ellos y con alegría los abrazas, ellos responden el gesto.

Sabes que ahora todo es diferente. Que ahora ya no que hay escucharme, puesto que ya no hay que recordar. Y así tu conciencia, guarda silencio para que escuches atentamente el mar, a Loki y Aina y por supuesto a él cuando venga a verles.

Solo insistiré de ves en cuando para que no se te olvide que seas feliz.

Hasta pronto, Siegrfried de Asgard.

Hasta pronto. _(Farewell)_

* * *

Lamento el retardo, ya saben uno coupado con tantas cosas, pero al fin damos fin a esta historia. Un final un poco meloso pero encantador.Espero les haya gustado la historia.  
Gracias por leer

Kea preciosa kreo k pronto estara tu historia XD me tarde mil años pero haré ese fanfic k te prometi.

besos


End file.
